


Silhouettes in the Sunrise

by recklessdeception



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recklessdeception/pseuds/recklessdeception
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> Gail visits Holly in her lab and it turns into a hot make-out session…</p>
<p><b>Summary:</b> [Following on from the Gail/Oliver 5x01 webisode] - <i>She’s usually a master at subtle gazing, but for some reason – she blames her slight sleep deprivation – she just can’t seem to get a handle on how much her craving for Holly seems to be slipping from her normally well controlled grasp.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Silhouettes in the Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Apparently I suck at writing short drabbles in response to prompts I receive, but hopefully you guys will forgive me.

After a twenty-two hour stake-out, trapped in the tight confines of a dark van with Oliver, nothing to do but patiently watch and wait – fuelled only by her well prepared stash of candy – Gail would normally be left with the burning desire to head straight home and reward herself with some much needed sleep.

But as they finish booking the four local and three out-of-town losers down at the station a little before 6am, the only thing Gail wants more than a hot shower and her own bed is to see a certain, dark-haired, glasses-wearing, ridiculously sexy, forensic-pathologist.

Normally she would try and suppress such a needy craving, especially in the early stages of a blossoming new relationship, but the notion of having to wait even a single minute more to see Holly and her beautiful face feels like far too much of a struggle. Gail likes to blame her sudden weakness on being tired – and yet equally wired – from being up all night staring at monitors and consuming far too much sugar than is possibly healthy, but in reality she knows it has little to do with exhaustion and more to do with the talk she had with Oliver.

There's an unrelenting twinge in her chest that needs Holly to do her Holly-thing and soothe away her rapidly developing insecurities with a simple, and yet astoundingly effective, flash of her adorable lopsided smile; reminding Gail in one easy gesture that her worries about being a jerk are completely unfounded.

(Most of the time at least...)

And if there's one thing she's gotten to know about Holly Stewart over the course of their friendship, it's that Holly is an extremely punctual person; always running a few minutes early rather than chancing being even a second late. So, it's not the least bit surprising to Gail as she enters Holly's lab, just as the clock strikes 6am, to see Holly already seated at her desk and working intently away.

Gail leans in the doorway of Holly's office and quietly watches her work for a few moments, the dim early morning light starting to creep in through the window and illuminating Holly in a soft, angelic glow. She looks breathtaking, and Gail smiles fondly to herself as she watches Holly's eyes narrow at her computer screen, her mouth twisting into a displeased frown as she jabs loudly at the backspace key. Holly huffs grumpily to herself as she glances down at her notes, scanning over the page before returning her attention back to her computer, her focus so intense that she doesn't even register Gail's presence.

"Maybe another coffee will help you find your nerdy rhythm more easily, Lunchbox," Gail voices playfully, drawing Holly's attention, and smirking at the flash of surprise that flickers in Holly's eyes.

Holly smiles affectionately back at her teasing remark, and leans back in her chair to get a better look at Gail. Her eyes trail slowly – and totally unsubtly – over Gail's body as she does so, and it makes Gail blush a little as she pushes away from the door and extends one of the cups out for Holly to take.

"What, no accompanying donuts?" Holly retorts playfully as she accepts the cup, purposefully brushing her fingers against Gail's for a little longer than necessary as she takes it. "What kind of police-officer are you, Peck?"

Gail rolls her eyes in response and hops up to seat herself on the corner of Holly's desk. "The kind that forensic-pathologists can't resist flirting with apparently."

Holly lets out an amused breath in response and shakes her head fondly. "How was the stake-out? I'm assuming your charming presence this early in my lab means it went well?"

Gail sips at her drink and nods. "I stuffed my face with as much candy as humanly possible while Oliver sang obscure 80s songs and downed some gross looking kale concoction, and then we arrested a bunch of losers. So, all in all it was a fairly successful bust."

"And how long ago did your shift finish exactly?" Holly asks with a knowing smirk, her eyes roaming over Gail again, taking in the sight of her still wearing the black leather jacket and beanie that she'd thrown on when she'd grumpily left Holly's bed early the previous morning. Her eyes linger for a moment too long on the half eaten candy-necklace still wrapped around Gail's neck, and Gail knows instantly that she's been caught-out.

She shrugs in response, trying her best to act nonchalant. "Not long ago, but I wanted a cup of hot chocolate before I head home to crash out for a few hours, you know how sleepy it makes me. I got the coffee for Oliver but he'd already left so I thought I'd see if maybe you wanted it instead of just letting it go to waste."

"Ah, I see," Holly hums in response, quirking her eyebrow in disbelief at Gail's weak explanation, and attempting to fight back a smile as she rubs appreciatively at Gail's knee. "Well, thank you for thinking of me. I've got lots of boring paperwork to get through today so coffee is always a welcomed help."

Gail tries to ignore the warmth that flutters to life in her stomach at Holly's touch, but she can feel a surge of desire prickling up along her spine the longer – and not to mention higher – that Holly continues to stroke along her leg.

"Sure, no problem," she breathes out a little more shakily than she intended to.

Holly cocks her head to the side questioningly when Gail swallows loudly a second later, her eyes fluttering closed for a brief moment, unable to stop her body from reacting to the way Holly has absently extended her finger out to trace her nail against the inseam of Gail's jeans while she sips at her coffee.

Gail takes a deep, steadying breath to try and calm the tightness beginning to coil in the pit of her stomach, still not entirely used to the way her body always reacts so readily to Holly's simple touches. She takes a large sip of her hot chocolate, letting the hot liquid distract her slightly as she slips down from Holly's desk, putting some much needed space between them, and awkwardly clears her throat as Holly's eyes lock onto her own, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion at Gail's sudden movement.

She can feeling her cheeks flushing heatedly as Holly looks her over, and when Holly's eyes start dancing with amusement, Gail knows that the realisation of what her caress was doing to Gail has finally dawned on her.

"I guess you'd better get going, you're probably just about ready to _fall_ into bed now, huh?" Holly says, smirking sexily up at her.

Gail narrows her eyes at the teasing remark and shrugs again, trying to act as unaffected by Holly and her overwhelming confidence and all consuming sexual energy as possible. "Yeah, I guess I had," she replies, reaching up to toy with the candy-necklace that's biting into her skin, and immediately drawing Holly's gaze to follow her movement.

It hadn't taken long during their shared kisses in the shower to discover Holly's infatuation with her neck; her fingers always sliding down to the fine hairs at her nape and lightly scratching at the base of her skull as she held Gail impossibly close, and continued to kiss her endlessly slow and deep.

Gail watches Holly's eyes darken as she tilts her head to the side, absently twisting the candy-necklace around, exposing her neck just that little bit more as she does so. She revels in the knowledge that whenever things between them start heating up, Holly can't seem to resist parting breathlessly from Gail's mouth to desperately trail her lips along the expanse of Gail's incredibly soft, smooth skin, always sucking just hard enough to leave Gail whimpering in pleasure.

(And since Holly seems to be in such a playful mood this morning, Gail's more than happy to indulge in their flirtatious game in return).

Holly's tongue darts out to moisten her lips as her eyes stay glued to Gail's neck, and Gail finds herself biting wantonly at her bottom lip in reflex as the deep heat that's thrummed to life in the pit of her stomach spreads rapidly throughout her body. That simple action seems to snap Holly out of her daze however, and she reaches up to tuck a loose strand of her hair back behind her ear before pushing her glasses further up the bridge of her nose, and angling her body back towards her computer.

"I'd better get back to work," Holly says, her tone slightly husky with thinly veiled arousal as she tries to regain her composure, making a wave of desire ripple down Gail's spine. "Call me later if you're up, okay?"

Gail opens and closes her mouth wordlessly for a few seconds, Holly's abrupt ability to grasp the upper-hand of their teasing leaving Gail unusually off-kilter. "Dinner..." Gail blurts out instead, feeling a heated, embarrassed flush creeping up her neck and settling high in her cheeks. "...tonight, I mean... me and you... if you want?"

She tries not to cringe at how awkward she is sometimes, and watches as the corner of Holly's mouth curls up in amusement, cocking her head from side to side as she pretends to consider Gail's offer. "Sure, dinner sounds good. I'm off at 7. You could come over and we could order Chinese in from that place you really like?"

"Yeah, okay, cool," Gail exhales eagerly, her eyes dipping down unconsciously to Holly's mouth as she talks, utterly distracted by the plump fullness of Holly's lips as she remembers vividly how incredibly soft and supple, and sweet they are.

Her eyes drift even lower as she gets lost in thought about how amazing Holly feels wrapped around her, always so smooth and warm and unbearably right, her gaze tracing down the slope of Holly's beautiful neck, and following the exposed skin revealed by the opening of her shirt until she's glimpsing the soft swell of Holly's cleavage.

She feels her eyes snapping back up to Holly's as Holly clears her throat and quirks her eyebrow flirtatiously, and Gail feels the tips of her ears burning as her heart thunders loudly in her chest, mortified at being caught so blatantly checking Holly out. She's usually a master at subtle gazing, but for some reason – she blames her slight sleep deprivation – she just can't seem to get a handle on how much her craving for Holly seems to be slipping from her normally well controlled grasp.

Holly's smirk transforms into a bemused smile as Gail shuffles awkwardly and averts her gaze, wordlessly hooking her thumb over her shoulder and gesturing towards the door, wanting nothing more than to remove herself from the situation before she does something else un-Peck like and embarrassing.

"Yeah... I'm gonna go now," Gail manages to stutter once she's swallowed away the dryness in her mouth, offering Holly an incredibly bashful smile before throwing her cup in the trash and turning quickly to leave.

She barely makes it three steps before she hears Holly call after her, and she feels herself releasing a deep, steadying breath as she turns back around, her eyes widening a little as Holly saunters slowly towards her. Holly's eyes are dark and gleaming with purpose as she reaches out and curls her fingers around the lapels of Gail's leather jacket, tugging her forward until her body is sinking into Holly's own.

Gail gasps shakily as Holly's nose nuzzles against hers, her body quivering in anticipation as she feels Holly's warm breath tickling against her lips. "You're so adorable coming straight here to see me, you know," Holly murmurs affectionately as she ghosts her mouth against Gail's in a teasing almost-kiss.

"I didn't come straight here," Gail retorts in a low murmur, her tongue darting out to moisten her lips as her hands automatically grasp at Holly's waist and pull her even closer.

Holly leans back a little at the rebuttal and raises her eyebrow pointedly "No?"

"No..." Gail echoes, breaking into an uncontrollable smile despite herself as she weakly attempts to deny what they both already know to be true. "...I went and got coffee and hot chocolate first, remember? Who knew you could be so self-involved, Dr. Stewart."

Holly lets out an amused breath as Gail wiggles her eyebrows at her and tuts mockingly, and then smiles brightly in return. "Well, I still think you're adorable, even if you did prioritise coffee over me," Holly teases, leaning in to kiss the tip of Gail's nose. "Admit it though, Peck, you're the cutest."

"I am not," Gail protests, her eyes falling down to Holly's lips again as her fingers slip up under Holly's shirt and start stroking against the soft skin of her lower back.

" _Are_ ," Holly says firmly as she nuzzles her nose against Gail's again, making Gail's eyes drift up from her mouth and lock onto hers once more. Her voice drops to a low murmur as she adds, "I'm glad you came by, I really missed you last night."

Gail shudders at the confession, every inch of her body on edge as Holly presses a light, tender kiss to her chin. "Yeah?" she rasps with a hint of disbelief, clutching tighter at Holly's back to pull her closer still. "How much?"

"A lot," Holly breathes heavily, her words barely a whisper as they puff out longingly against Gail's mouth.

She feels a shiver tingle down her spine as Holly's words echo around inside her head, her overpowering need to kiss Holly or have Holly kiss her reaching its limit. "Show me," Gail whispers back pleadingly, her eyes fluttering closed a split-second after the words leave her mouth as Holly swiftly presses forward to capture her lips between her own in a searing kiss.

It feels like an explosion ruptures inside Gail's chest as their lips finally come together, sparks firing off throughout her body and rushing through her veins, heightening her senses. Her heart races rapidly in her chest as Holly's hands release their grip on the lapels of her leather jacket to shove it frantically from her shoulders, forcing Gail to release her hold on her just long enough for it to slide off her arms and fall forgotten to the ground.

Holly's tongue brushes against her bottom lip and Gail hears an appreciative moan spill out into the tiny space between them, leaving her unsure if the sound came from her or Holly. It doesn't really matter though, all that matters is the way Holly keeps kissing her, endlessly deep and wanting, her fingertips trailing up along her neck, and only leaving her skin for a split second as she swiftly tugs the beanie from Gail's head.

She instantly slides her fingers through the fine, choppy hair at the base of Gail's neck, and nips teasingly at Gail's bottom lip, making Gail whimper into her mouth and clutch aimlessly at her as they stumble backwards until Gail's back is hitting the nearest wall. Within seconds Holly is reaching down to grasp the hem of her red sweater and pulling it up over her head, revealing the lone black tank top she's wearing beneath. Holly instantly slides her hands up over the thin material, tracing the curves of Gail's body as she drags her lips along Gail's jaw before she crashes their mouths back together in a slightly sloppy, frenzied kiss.

Blood rushes nosily in Gail's ears as their bodies are urged even closer together, Holly's thigh slipping between her legs and pressing against her in a way that forces Gail to pull away from Holly's mouth and curse in pleasure.

Holly's mouth is on her neck before her lagging mind even has a second to catch up with the shift, and Gail tangles her fingers in Holly's hair and gasps as Holly's teeth graze her skin, making Gail's hips jolt against her thigh, desperately searching for friction. Holly's tongue darts out to soothe the sting her teasing bite has left behind, and Gail smiles breathlessly to herself as she feels Holly suck the candy-necklace into her mouth, playfully biting off one of the beads before shifting up to kiss Gail deeply again.

The candy makes Holly taste even sweeter than she normally does, and it leaves Gail aching with the need for even more, her hands swiftly sliding around to find the buttons on Holly's shirt and fumbling urgently to work them open. With each slow, deep sweep of their tongues together, she can feel their desire for each other becoming increasingly relentless, and as she manages to undo the final button on Holly's shirt and slide her palms up along the warm, smooth skin of Holly's stomach, Gail can feel Holly's muscles quivering in mutual anticipation and need beneath her touch.

It feels intoxicating as Holly's breathy moans get muffled against her mouth, swallowed up by her consuming lips as she continues to kiss Holly until her lungs are burning for much needed oxygen, and she's forced to pull back, panting heavily.

Holly's eyes are heavy-lidded as they flutter open to meet Gail's own, instantly revealing her dilated pupils that easily give Gail a glimpse of her growing lust for her. Gail feels herself melting into them as she pushes herself away from the wall slightly, giving herself enough leverage to trail her lips in hot, open-mouthed kisses along Holly's jaw in a move that she's quickly learned always leaves Holly desperately arching into her, and whining low in her throat.

Her hot breath panting wantonly in Gail's ear is so unbearably sexy that Gail feels like every inch of her skin is oversensitive and tingling, heightened further by every needy sound that Holly makes, and every aching touch that Holly's hands press against her heated flesh. She feels herself groan against Holly's skin as she lets her hands caress over Holly's breasts, her thumbs swiping against the tight nipples that are straining against the thin, lacy barrier of Holly's bra.

"Fuck, baby," Holly whimpers quietly, nuzzling her nose against Gail's cheek as Gail runs her tongue around the shell of Holly's ear, sucking the lobe into her mouth.

Gail feels Holly's hands groping her ass as her hips start rocking in an uncontrollable rhythm against Gail's thigh, and with each movement of Holly's body rutting frantically into her own, Gail feels Holly's hands urging her impossibly closer, encouraging her to move along with the momentum rising between them and let go with her.

In all of her previous relationships it has taken more than some mere half-dressed, mindlessly wild groping to push Gail to the edge, but with Holly her head feels like it's spinning out of control, her stomach coiling and tightening every time Holly presses into her just right and nudges her that much closer to her breaking point.

She lets her hands slide round to palm at the base of Holly's back, her nails biting into Holly's flesh as the deep, aching pressure that's been building inside of her since the moment their lips first brushed together, rises and bursts, her body suddenly tensing and shuddering with the overwhelming waves of her release as she brokenly gasps Holly's name.

Holly's orgasm follows seconds after her own, her body rolling urgently against Gail's thigh as her shallow, breathy whimpers rise into a long, throaty moan before finally trailing off into a soft, satisfied hum, her rocking hips gradually slowing to a stop as she trembles in Gail's arms.

Gail feels Holly's body sag against her, sated and spent, her warm lips pressing soft, sweet kisses to the curve of Gail's shoulder. She strokes her hands soothingly against Holly's back, letting their bodies calm in the aftermath of their spontaneous, early morning encounter.

Holly lifts her head after a few moments to seek out Gail's eyes, and Gail can't help but smirk in delight at the sight of Holly's flushed cheeks and her sexily mussed hair. Holly breaks into a smile as she takes in the look on Gail's face, and shoves gently at Gail's shoulder.

"I _knew_ you had ulterior motives, coming straight down here to see me after being up all night," Holly accuses with a happy little laugh.

Gail scoffs, feigning ignorance, even as she's unable to hide her mischievous smile. "Um, excuse me, _you_ grabbed and ravished _me_ here, Holly," Gail retorts playfully. "I was just being kind and bringing the good doctor a morning caffeine fix."

Holly shakes her head and laughs again as she steps out of Gail's reach and begins to re-button her shirt. "You're a big fat liar, Peck."

"Hey, I am not fat," Gail fires back, purposefully not disputing the rest of Holly's accusation as she pushes off the wall and runs a hand through her ruffled hair, trying to comb down all of the bits that are sticking up at wild angles. Holly crosses her arms over her chest and quirks her eyebrow, staring pointedly at her until Gail rolls her eyes and grins in defeat. "Okay, okay, I may have wanted to see you or whatever... you don't have to get all smug, super sexy librarian about it."

Holly laughs again and reaches out to hook her fingers in Gail's belt-loops, dragging her back in towards her body. "See, you _are_ adorable," Holly says, smiling as she reiterates her earlier remark and leans in to kiss Gail softly, murmuring affectionately against her lips, "An adorable little love-monkey..."

Gail pouts petulantly in response at Holly's new teasing term of endearment for her, but smiles into the soft, lingering kiss that Holly quickly follows her remark up with, feeling ridiculously light and content, completely strung-out on happiness and Holly.

Gail hums happily against Holly's lips as Holly draws her in even closer and kisses her deeper, knowing that she could quite easily get addicted to Holly and the way she makes her feel; it's without a doubt, the best feeling in the world, and Gail plans on holding onto it for as long as she can.


End file.
